1. Technical Field
This application relates to devices that convert mechanical energy into electrical energy and, more particularly, to generating electrical energy through magnetic field interactions.
2. Related Art
A generator converts mechanical energy into electrical energy. Most generators include an armature and a magnetic field source. Electrical energy may be induced in a conductive member of the armature when there is a relative movement between the armature and a magnetic field. In some implementations, electrical energy may be generated at the armature by passing a moving magnetic field across a stationary armature. In these configurations, the armature would be the stator of the generator and the magnetic field source would be the rotor of the generator. In other implementations, the electrical energy may be generated at the armature by moving the armature through a stationary magnetic field. In these configurations, the magnetic field source would be the stator of the generator and the armature would be the rotor of the generator. When mechanical energy (e.g., a rotation force) is applied to the rotor of the generator, an electrical energy (e.g., current and voltage) may be induced in the armature. The induced electrical energy may then be output to power other electrical devices.